Behind The Mask
by Abandoned Dream
Summary: [DarkRiku] A masquerade set up for a betrothal where love isn’t in the equation… it wasn't supposed to be... but then, he wasn't supposed to be there either. [updated 9.4.06]
1. Prologue

**Important Note!** (ACTUALLY READ THIS!) If another story has a plot similar to this one, I assure you it is purely coincidence. I am highly against jocking off someone else's idea. I try hard to keep my plots different from others. :D thanks for listening.

Major thanks to Symphony Rain, who gave me permission beforehand to post this.

Dedicated to you readers, Crystal-Neko, Symphony Rain, all the staff & manager from Damage Control, and all of those great authors out there. And of course, the reviewers ;)  
-  
-

* * *

-

Behind The Mask  
Prologue

-

**Once upon a time… in a land far, far away…** beyond the red cherry trees, rolling hills and shallow valleys, lay the magnificent kingdom of Azumano. Everyday travelers from afar would venture across treacherous lands just to chance a peek at the sacred realm. Trading flourished; merchants moved to the glorious city in hopes to obtain a large fortune. The city was well run- with high defenses, decent social system, embellished environment, and a benevolent King and Queen.

King Keiji and Queen Kaoru were an enamored couple, and ran their roles as monarchs efficiently. They were genuinely inseparable, spending every waking moment with each other and could not bear to be apart. Before long, the couple was blessed with twin daughters, two beautiful princesses… one who would someday become Queen.

Although the two were twins, the princesses couldn't have been any more different. One was obedient and courteous, gifted with exceedingly profound manners. Her politeness astounded many, but she often found herself gazing out the large window of her room and daydreaming of unspoken matters.

The other was arrogant and adventurous, and had a thrill for the outdoors. She always had the need for excitement and was enthralled with bare horseback riding and archery- both clearly unfit for a princess. The two were as opposite as night and day, but they had a close connection and spent much time together.

However, not long after the twins were born, the Queen was diagnosed with a foreboding disease with no known cure or cause. The rare blood disease distorted her face and its functions, rendering her unable to express facial emotions. Gradually her face became so deformed to the point where she could no longer eat- and shortly after… Queen Kaoru died.

King Keiji fell into depression. The once jovial and wise man had disappeared, and in its place was a lifeless statue. He spoke to only the closest of his servants, and avoided all contact with the outside world. He would only eat and sleep as much as was minimally required. His capability of ruling his kingdom began to dissipate, and the economy fell into corruption.

Fearing that his daughters would share the same fate as his deceased wife, the King ordered them to wear a mask at all times. They were to go outside as little as possible and only a few close loved ones had ever set sight upon their delicate faces.

But without a prince, the kingdom would have no future ruler. King Keiji devised a plan to hold three masquerades- balls in which guests and hosts would wear masks – in hopes to marry his daughters off.

It would prove to be a drastic mistake.

With a simple mask, he could hide his daughters from the world. From its dangers, its ruthlessness, its pain…

…and its beauty.

-

* * *

r & r please :D  



	2. The Golden Opportunity

**Note: Edited on November 12 (:  
**

_An individual who breaks a law that conscience tells him is unjust, and who accepts the penalty of imprisonment in order to arouse the conscience of the community over its injustice, is in reality, expressing the highest respect for the law._

_-Martin Luther King Jr._

_

* * *

-_

Behind The Mask  
Chapter One: The Golden Opportunity

-

**Maple's bar was loud and crowded**, as it often was on every evening of the week. Greedy misers would come to collect their bets for the week, heavy drinkers passed their lives away, and labored workers would arrive to claim a well-needed break. And then, there were some men who no one really knew what they did or who they were.

Dark Mousy was one of those few, sitting at the corner of the bar with his feet propped up casually on the table. It was a secluded area so that no one could hear, but even so, he was still clearly seen. His mere appearance captured many people's silent attention, with his unruly violet hair and blazing red eyes. A cigarette was pursed in his lips, and his eyes were skimming the pages of newspaper articles, smirking whenever he came across the rewards of wanted criminals.

Sitting across from him was a slightly younger man named Daisuke Niwa. Daisuke was a tad short, and had large expressive red eyes that made him look gentle and kind. He had bitten his lower lip in nervousness and occasionally squirmed awkwardly in his seat. He looked uncomfortable and out of place, like a lost little kid in the middle of a war zone.

It was evening and leaves were falling from trees outside their window. Although the bar was rowdy with drunken men, the two were quiet and seemed to take little interest intheir surroundings- or maybe perhaps they simply did not care. They sat quitely, barely acknowledging eachother and the tension was so thick that you could take a knife andcut right through it. Finally, a rather frustrated looking Daisuke broke the silence.

"I don't see what we're doing here, right out in the open."

Dark glanced up calmly, and then returned his uninterested eyes to an article. Dark, unlike Daisuke, was fine with all the publicity and the numerous pairs of eyes that were set upon them.

"That's exactly it. Jeesh, haven't I taught you anything? People don't expect criminals to come out in the open. In actuality, it's the perfect hiding place as long as no one suspects you."

Daisuke was about to protest, but Dark wasn't even looking at him. Dark lowered his newspaper a bit, then winked suggestively at the bar mistress who had been watching them for several minutes now. She flushed a deep red and hastily turned away to polish wine glasses.

"You know, I don't see why we can't just meet at Ellie's." He suspiciously eyed the bar mistress before continuing, "It's much more private there."

"I told you already, if you aren't seen at all, the more suspicious you get. Even our house would look suspicious if we're never seen leaving. Anyways, I've found a way in," Dark muttered casually.

The truth was, the two were both thieves who blamed the royal family for the poverty that Azumano has gone through. Ever since Queen Kaoru died, the welfare of the people had fallen into corruption. Frequent attacks were brought upon from invaders, as the King never called for his army. Laws were now unexecuted and not enforced, and numerous of unpleasant criminal activity lurkedwithin the streets. The King stopped his funding help to the farmers, and now people had to search every night for a nonexistent dinner.

The two had been trying to find a way into the castle for weeks, to take the wealth that the general people have so desperately needed for a long while. Then, they would return home with their lavish gifts, and give them to the unfortunate. However now that Dark had found a way, Daisuke was getting cold feet.

Daisuke's eyes widened briefly then slowly shut as he leaned back against his chair. "That's good but… have you ever wondered if we're doing the right thing? Stealing, I mean."

Dark shot him a cold glare that rendered most speechless. "Was King Keiji doing the right thing when he forgot about his responsibilities and left us here to rot? Is it okay that they're living in fortune, unknowing that people just beneath their noses can't find food to eat every night? Tell me, Dai, who is doing the more righteous act?"

Daisuke wasn't sure how to answer. Every word Dark had spoken was true. "But stealing is a crime." Daisuke said lamely.

Dark looked at him incredulously, rapping his fingers impatiently on the table, which made Daisuke fidget noticeably.

"Why should they get all the fortune? The royal family is just a group of snobs who don't think about anyone else, who trot around in their frivolous dresses and drink from golden goblets. They don't work for the things they get, they just revel in their fortunes that they don't deserve."

Daisuke shook his head. No matter how good Dark's intentions are, he was trying to take something that didn't belong to him. Then, with all the courage he could muster, he leaned in across the table. He spoke with sincere words, his voice stern in the seriousness of their conversation.

"There has to be another way. People don't always get what they want. Dark, you're trying to take something that doesn't belong to you. It may look beautiful and promising, but it's not yours and never will be. What you want is different from what you can have. And you, cannot take it without risking the penalty… Would you really risk your life for the untouchable?

Daisuke caught Dark's disapproving glare, and he knew that Dark hadn't even thought about what he had just said. "You know I'm doing this for the greater good, yet you still fight me. I don't keep it all for myself and you know it."

Daisuke shook his head helplessly.

Standing up with such hurry that it knocked over his chair; the thief threw the newspaper upon the table. Now all eyes were fixed on the thief and Daisuke, but neither one of them noticed nor cared.

"I'm going tonight, with or without you!"

Daisuke sighed, watching as the thief stomped out of the bar. If he, Dark's best friend, couldn't change him, who could?  
-  
-

* * *

-  
-  
He has got to be kidding. 

No way, no _way_ was she going to let him go through with this. Did he really expect her to just smile and nod like everything was okay? She frowned at the recent events.

_Princess Riku looked at her sister nervously, who returned the glance with widened eyes. She couldn't see much of Risa's face because a small mask covered her, but she could just make out her small auburn eyes through the porcelain. They stood awkwardly in the throne room, waiting in impatient anxiety for their father- the king- to arrive. _

_It was a rare incident that their father had called them to do anything. In fact, ever since their mother died they only saw him on special occasions, which even those were sparse. Just as Riku thought he would never arrive, the door at the side of the room opened and out walked their father._

_King Keiji strode over to the throne and sat. He was a frail man, with a small frame and thin skin, dressed in luxurious robes that were slightly weathered. Age had not been kind to him. He was already losing several parts of his hair (he was actually just 38) and wrinkles began to appear near his eyes. His arms lay delicately on the arm handles; his face smiling but the smile did not quite reach his eyes. They were solemn and sad… as if all reason to live had disappeared along with his deceased wife._

_"Riku, Risa," he began._

_"Father," they replied in hushed tones._

_"I have splendid news for you two!" he announced and it was all Riku could do but stare disbelievingly. "I have devised a plan, a flawless one at that. It has come to my attention that someday the throne will need an heir, and for that, the kingdom will need a King."_

_Riku looked over at her sister, who looked back at her, just as confused. What was their father getting at?_

_"For a solution for this unfortunate debt, I propose three masquerades to find capable suitors for you two. You will be able to wander through regular people openly, and each and every guest will be required to wear a mask."_

_He paused, looking for his daughters' reactions._

_To Riku, this was preposterous. No, she wouldn't stand for it! Did he really think that he could just marry them off? She understood that her father was very happy with his unfortunate wife. But… didn't she deserve that happiness… with a man of her own choosing?_

_Riku opened her mouth to fire out displeased words, but was instantly shushed when he went on._

_"Don't panic, I have spent a lot of time and consideration on this entire ordeal. Three masquerades, so it'll give you time to find a fine suitor. At the end of the third, if I approve of the man of your choice, you will be happily married. If not, I will choose one myself. It'll be a glorious occasion, and I impose that you two send out three hundred invitations to the royal families elsewhere, and some close friends around here."_

_Riku was gaping beneath her mask, and she glanced quickly at her sister. She scowled when she saw Risa's eyes glittering with excitement. "Father, I do think that we can-"_

_"That is all," her father said coldly._

_She looked on helplessly when her father turned back on her. Why she was so hurt, she wasn't sure. It was always the same anyways, why should this time be different? Every time there seemed to be hope for him, it was always quickly dashed away when he turned away from her, his family, and his kingdom…_

She had to stop it. She just had to stop it! Princesses should have the right to choose who they spent the rest of their lives with… not get married to any pig old man who had a lot of money!

A sigh escaped her lips. Only so many of the townspeople would kill to be in her place. A princess was supposed to have everything and anything. Still, she wanted the same thing she had wanted since she was a little girl- to be like everyone else.

She never wanted these uncomfortable gowns that was impossible to maneuver in. She didn't want the mask that hid her from the outside world. She didn't want to be confined in this god-forsaken castle; she didn't want this pressure to get married…

Most of all… she didn't want to be Queen.

-

* * *

- 

Dark had expected the royal asses to fight him, but a friend who has went through the same poverty as he? Couldn't Daisuke see the truth? No matter how bad thievery looked, it was for the best intentions and the greater outcome.

He let out a bitter sigh as he tied up the sack he held behind him which was filled with his unattainable wealth. It had been easy to sneak across the castle fields, up a tree, and jump upon an empty balcony. However, although he hated to admit it, he missed Daisuke's presence.

Before hauling his prize out unto the balcony from which he came, however, he took a look around the room for the first time. When he first came, he saw it as only a room to enter, and then venture across the castle to pilfer, but this time was quite different.

It was a bedroom, with an extravagant four-poster bed in the center. Also accompanying the room was an oak wardrobe, desk, and a rather dusty vanity. Everything was wonderfully carved with such care and devotion, flowers engraved into the soft wood that could only have been done by a skillful carpenter.

It was a room fit for a princess… obviously, with the expensive-looking furniture… but why was the vanity so dusty? It looked as if it hadn't been used. He slowly approached the wardrobe, and opened it with a creak. He was bewildered to find riding outfits, and an exquisite dress cast on the floor. When he looked closer, he found a pitifully hidden bow and arrow beneath it.

He knew he shouldn't be here, and just anyone could enter the room at any minute. He just couldn't' help himself; and instead of being repulsed by the luxury of the room, his curiosity rather grew.

He cautiously approached the desk… awake and alert just in case he would happen to hear footfalls approach the room. When he was sure that no one was around, he touched the wooden surface. A grand handful of envelopes were stacked in the center, each one the same size, same sandy color, and the same royal seal.

He inhaled sharply. If it had the royal seal, it was bound to be important. Unable to hide his mischievous grin, he tore open the envelope and read its content, and as he did, it only got wider.

_To the unmatched Prince of Saiku._

_It is our pleasure to announce that you have been invited to Azumano for a very special occasion. On the evenings of the 20, 24, and 25 of December, we will begin our celebrations for Christmas with three masquerades. Each guest will be required to wear a mask and present this very invitation each time to the castle guard. We will be greatly honored if you are to join us._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Princess Riku and Risa Harada.  
-  
-

* * *

_

-  
-

AN: It finally came! My update!

Obviously as you can tell, the summary of the story is very vague and ambiguous. I did that on purpose because, heck, there is no way that I can summarize this whole story in two sentences and make it sound good!

Have you noticed that most questions placed in summaries, the answer is usually obvious?

No, I don't meant offend anyone… sorry! I just think that's just the way it is.


	3. When Dreams Are Out of Reach

**A/N: UPDATE! Yayy! Now I have to be honest… **this chapter was written shortly after chapter one was written. T.T before someone hits me with a chair, I take my sweet time in proofreading and I had absolutely no time to do so. But now I did! Anyways, on with the story!

_"There were a time when our dreams felt so real, just out of reach but not too far to feel..."_

_-Hoobastank  
-  
_

-

Behind The Mask  
Chapter Two: When Dreams Are Out of Reach

-

**"I'm telling you Risa,** someone was in my room!"

The castle was in constant chaos in the preparations for the holidays. Christmas was only weeks away and there wasn't a moment of peace and quiet while the decorating period processed. At the moment, servants scurried about putting various objects in place, making sure everything was just right, from the miniscule cobweb in the corner of a 20 feet ceiling to the speck of dust on the hardwood floor.

The diligent servants tried their best to cautiously avoid the two princesses who were arguing loudly in their attempts to help out, which only resulted in them being more in the way than anything else.

"It must have been your imagination," Risa said, placing a bouquet in a lone vase.

"How can you say that? My balcony door was open! You know how hard that thing is to-"

"Yes of course, ever since Father caught you trying to sneak out."

"…open! Only a brigand could have opened it!" Riku declared, her face turning a slight shade of red. On many occasions, she had tried to sneak out from that balcony door, but found it stubbornly impossible to open. In all honesty however, she was glad that someone had opened it. How could she complain to the matters of freedom?

"Riku," Risa drawled, obviously losing interest in the conversation. "Was anything missing from your room?"

"No."

"Was anything misplaced?"

"No."

"Vandalized?"

"No."

"Then why do you care?" Risa exclaimed, putting her hands up in exasperation. She walked away to another vase to arrange another bouquet, not bothering to notice that it had already been finished.

"What if some barbarous man came in to my room and looked through my clothes? Not all men are courteous, you know. Some are meddlesome thieves who want to peep at women changing!"

"Riku, you're being ridiculous!" Risa exclaimed, rearranging the same bouquet for the twelfth time.

The argument went on like that for a while, as they made their way from the main foyer to the ballroom. It was when they began to put up the candles, when Risa broke the argument with a sincere, faint smile.

"Do you think we'll meet someone? During the holidays, I mean?"

Riku's eyes widened, startled at her sister's abrupt change in demeanor. In all her anger at her father for a hurried marriage, she hadn't thought of the occasions like that. She looked up at Risa, then quickly averted her eyes to the candle she was holding, suddenly unsure of herself. "I don't know. I think Father should let us marry who we choose whenever we choose."

Risa laughed half-heartedly. "I thought you might say that."

After a moment of silence, Risa went on.

"I'm honestly excited, you know. It's not everyday we get a chance to meet the man of our dreams. At no other time… can anyone else see _beneath_ the surface. You dread these masquerades as if they are a disaster, but perhaps they could be… a blessing in disguise."

As soon as Risa finished her heartfelt speech, Riku threw her arms around her sister. They stood like that for a long time, grateful for the other's presence and completely unaware of the sighs of relief from servants.

All her life Riku had known Risa had wanted to meet a prince charming to sweep her off her feet. Riku herself didn't want such things, she wanted the freedom of breathing the fresh air and the sun. Either way, all they wanted was to be happy, to see and imagine things outside of the castle walls that served as their jail cell.

Maybe we aren't as different as we thought we were Riku thought.

Even if we don't exactly want the same things, our intentions are the same.

-

-

149.

149.

Riku had counted the letters relentlessly over and over again, but the outcome was still the same. She had been certain she had written 150… hadn't she?

She let out a frustrated and impatient sigh and checked the invitation list. Sure enough, in her nice neat handwriting each name had a check by it. Usually she would be very dedicated and spend time figuring out who was missing, but it would be such a hassle to look at _all_ of those letters and after all, she wasn't even interested in the ball herself.

Besides, who would notice if only _one_ family was missing?

The door to her room opened with a creek and she looked over to see Risa creep in and close the door quietly behind her. She looked anxious, her eyes averting side to side as if in fear of someone overhearing them.

"Can you do me a favor?"

-

It was a typical day in the town of Azumano. People bustled about in their haste to get to places, rushing and pushing their way through crowds of people. The sound of lady's gossip, the constant chatter of children.. The smell of the bakeries newly opened for the morning, the aroma of their bread penetrating the air. The day was nothing special, just a typical day of the town.

Bubbling in excitement, Riku checked to see if her mask was still in place for the fifth time. Her heart beat accelerated in excitement. Her hands trembled as she tried to look indifferent.

The sun greeted her through the eyeholes of her mask, and even the cold wind was a relief to feel as it swirled around her. It had been risky to sneak out without suspicion, but it was definitely worth the risk.

She could try to convince herself that Risa got her into this, although Riku had to admit that she hadn't put up much of a fight. Risa had given some excuse about promising Drego to help him with the decorations (yeah, like there was any chance of _that_ happening) but Riku knew Risa was reluctant to disrespect their father's wishes.

Trying to hide her excitement and awkwardness, she walked through the town trying to act like everyone else, throwing a few sly stares at various people. A few curious glances were shot towards her mask, making her desperately want to just take it off and throw it away.

In all the times that she had snuck out before, she hadn't bothered to remain hidden. However, the town square was much too populous at the moment, and she could not risk the chance of someone seeing her. She could just imagine them now… _Did you hear? A princess was in the town today! Unguarded! Unprotected! _She shook her head sadly. Her father would be furious!

After about 15 minutes she finally found her destination- the trader's market. It wasn't nearly as grand as it was before, but it was marvelous just the same to Riku. The trader's market was a colorful one with things of all shapes and sizes. Goods of all different places and people were bought and sold there, handled by crafty and clever traders looking for a profit. She smiled as she saw a little girl run by with a new doll to show off to her father.

She halted at a trader's booth that held elegant clothing for men and women. She picked up a few dresses and held it up to her body to judge. Fortunately, she and Risa were the same height, size, and weight so it wouldn't be too difficult to determine. A few times she shook her head and let one down, only to pick one up again. She frowned- this was just ridiculous.

_"Risa, don't you want the castle clothes maker to make a dress for you? I didn't know you want a dress from town."_

_"Of course I don't want just a simple one from town. But Ri-ku! How am I supposed to know the latest fashions! Can't you go at least just take a look for me? You have to tell me about them. What color is in? What's a popular cut? Lace? Silk? Satin? Come on Riku- you have to go look for me! Please? Pretty Please?"_

She noted a bunch of fashions in her head and turned to leave- but a simple, brown dress caught her eye. Now surely it couldn't hurt to try just _one _on.

A moment later, she was standing in the trader's nearby changing tent, looking down upon the dress she was wearing. It was kind of pretty- after all; she didn't want a lavish, elegant dress that the clothes maker in the castle always demanded her to wear. It was pretty and comfortable so she could walk around comfortably.

She began to try to unlace the ties at the back of the dress in attempts to take it off, when the tent opened and a man peered in. His hair stuck out from all directions and flashed violet in the sun, and she gasped when his red eyes landed on her.

All self-control and composure went flying out the window.

"Y-You peeping Tom!" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him. Shockwaves of anger and shock coursed through her body.

His eyes widened and held his hands up in surrender. "I-"

"GET OUT!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he quickly said, then complied.

Oh no. She had to get out… now! She quickly changed, bought the dress and then shot into the crowds of townspeople. The attempt to try to not cause attraction had backfired. She had to get out. She had to get out _now. _

She pushed through crowds, thankful that no one could see who she really was. She was almost to the castle gates, just a few more turns, past that house and-

A hand stopped her and she immediately turned around to see who had caught her. Flashing violet hair caught her attention. It was the same man from the tent! "You!" she screeched, "How dare-"

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Have you never heard of KNOCKING?"

He opened his mouth to protest, and thought better of it, like as if he said something, it would have been a drastic mistake. "Well, I didn't think anyone was in there!"

"That's _why_ you're supposed to knock!"

His eyes flashed, and tightened his hold on her arm. "Well at least I didn't see anything indecent!"

"You're still a peeping Tom!"

He looked flustered but said nothing as if he knew arguing would never get her to change her mind. He looked at her, scrutinizing him with her eyes and her hands on her hips. They stood in silence for a brief moment, glaring at eachother and waiting for the other person to say something.

Suddenly the man's crimson eyes changed... not in color or size, but she could see an unreadable emotion caught in his gaze. Finally, the man chuckled and brought her closer. "You know what I thought when I first saw you in that tent?"

Her mouth opened to scream some more, but he didn't wait for her to answer. "I thought you were very beautiful. So why the mask? You would look even better without it, I'm sure."

Her leg muscles tensed; fear pulsing through her entire body. Suddenly she was uncomfortably aware how close he was… who was this guy anyway? What if he was an undercover spy of her father's? Or worse, what if he was a rapist, or a murderer! She struggled to get out of his grasp, but his grip was firm. He began to reach for her mask's tie.

Before she could even react, his arm shot forward and reached for her mask. Instinctively, with a burst of adrenaline she tried to pull away and intercepted his reaching arm. His hand, instead of gently, hit the mask and gravity did the rest.

It dropped, and then shattered into a million pieces.

-

-

omgoose!

i reread it and am kinda disappointed.. but ugh am i ever satisfied (:


End file.
